debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Giygas
|-|Giegue= |-|Devils Machine= |-|Devils Machine in battle= |-|Giygas= |-|Wounded Giygas= |-|Wounded Giygas Phase 2= |-|Fatally Wounded= Summary Giegue, later became Giygas is the main antagonist of Earthbound Beginnings and its sequel Earthbound. He grew up alongside a couple of humans kidnapped from earth, George and Maria's and grow fond of a particular lullaby sung by her. Due to George learning the powers of his race and return to earth, he had to invade earth in order to prevent that the PSI powers would spread on earth, but was defeated by Ninten and his friends through the same melody that Maria's sung to him during his childhood. Years after his defeat and being informed that he would be ultimately defeated by a kid named Ness, he tried to defy his fate by brainwashing Ness neighbor Pokey Minch, who had to lock him in the Devil's Machine since his power grew to the point that he lost his form and most of his mind. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, likely higher | Unknown, possibly Low 2-C | At least Low 2-C Name: Giegue | Giygas Origin: Earthbound Gender: Male | Inapplicable Age: Around 80 or 90 years old | Inapplicable Classification: Psychic alien, Adoptive son of Mariaand George | Universal Cosmic Destroyer, Entity "Made" of Evil, Almighty Idiot Attack Potency: At least City level (Vastly superior to Ninten and his friends, even while holding back. Comparing their own powers to that of a "mere ant"), likely higher | Unknown, possibly Macrocosmic level+ (The Devils Machine main purpose was to conceal most of Giygas’s tremendous power and to keep a bit of his mind intact, so it’s unknown whether or not he is comparable to Post Magicant Ness as who hit who during the battle is rather vague. Further more, the battle was shortly interrupted and was mostly Pokey monologuing. Had help from Pokey Minch) | At least Macrocosmic level+ (Was stated multiple times throughout the series to have the potential to destroy the universe. Is described as a "Universal Cosmic destroyer" and effortlessly destroyed the universe in the future and was capable of attacking throughout Time and Space. Immensely powerful than the likes of Ness, who is one with the universe. Giygas's psychic abilites alone was incomprehensible to Ness, who is Nigh-Omniscient) Dimensionality: 3-D | 4-D Travel Speed: Massively FTL+ with his Mothership otherwise Unknown | Immobile (Is sealed within The Devil's Machine | Omnipresent Combat Speed: FTL | FTL | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: FTL ((Vastly superior to Ninten and his friends) | Immobile | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: City Class (Able to harm Ninten and his friends with inexplicable attacks) | Unknown possibly Macrocosmic level+ (Able to harm Ness and reflect his attacks) | At least Macrocosmic level+ (His vast powers aren't able to be perceived by Ness, who is Nigh-Omniscient and one with the universe) Durability: At least City level, likely higher '(Completely unharmed by anything that was thrown at him by the main cast, only defeated by his own guilt and love for his adoptive mother) | '''Unknown ', possibly '''Macrocosmic level+ (Cannot be harmed in any way due to his shield, which automatically reflects attacks and cannot be removed) | At least Macrocosmic level+ (No force in the universe, physical or psychic, had any effect on Giygas. It took the combined force of Earth's Prayers and The Player to defeat him) Stamina: Very high | Limitless | Limitless Range: Planetary (His mere presence when approaching Earth caused global chaos) | Low Macroversal (Capable of attacking and spreading his influences throughout time and space) Powers and Abilities: |-|Giegue=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Genius Intelligence, Time Travel, Vehicular Mastery, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 and 2), Limited Power Bestowal (PSI users can give PSI abilities to other PSI users), Psychic Abilities (Stated that humans' Psychic abilities are like insects compared to that of his species), Energy Manipulation (Attacks with an inxeplicable energy), Telepathy (Telepathically communicates with Ninten and his friends), BFR (Took George to the end of the universe. Also implied that he can take people to his home base), Telekinesis, Power Bestowal (Animals and even Inanimate objects are capable of using PSI, possibly as a result of Giegue's influence), Shielding, Passive Empathic Manipulation, Morality Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Corruption (Type 3), Mind Control, and Mind Manipulation (Of Planetary potency; Passively controls those with immoral or evil hearts or minds. His Influence causes animals and people to become violent, vicious, and distressed. Later took control of Pokey Minch to act as a servant in Earthbound/Mother 2. His influences has even shown to work on those that have a good and harmless heart such as Ness and Geldegarde Monotoli), Reality Warping, Passive Object Animation (Can give life to inanimate objects, such as cars or tools, as well as corpses), Precognition and Clairvoyance via The Apple of Enlightenment (Had possession of this before the events of Earthbound/Mother 2. The Apple of Enlightenment had foretold Giygas's defeat at the hands of Ness), Preparation, Possibly has access to numerious Psychic abilities, which includes: Heat Manipulation and Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Beam Spam which also grants Durability Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Forcefield Creation (Also grants Attack Reflection), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Light Manipulation, Danmaku, Power Nullification, Power Absorption, Statistics Amplification and Statistics Reduction, Can negate shields, Can slip through 4-D space to escape battles, Status Effect Inducement (Paralysis, Confusion, Uncontrollably Crying, Sleep Manipulation, and Blindness) (Although not shown in game, he should be vastly superior to the enemies that are fought that have access to these abilities and should be more than capable of using said abilities as they originate from his own race) |-|Sealed=All previous abilities, Passive Attack Reflection (Can reflect both Physical and Psychic attacks back at the enemy, said shield cannot be removed by normal means and also wasn't affected by the Shield Killer), Immortality (Type 1), Illusion Creation with the Mani Mani Statue (Created an illusory realm called Moonside), Energy Manipulation and Telekinesis (Capable of using Ness's signature PK Rockin ability), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2, and 3) |-|Unsealed=All previous abilities to a far greater extent, possibly Passive Causality Manipulation (Successfully averted the Apple of enlightenment's prediction in the future with Truth of the Universe being unable to stop him), Enhanced Energy Manipulation (His attacks cannot be comprehended by humans mind), Large Size (Type 8), Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1; Would have destroyed the entire universe from the past, thousand of years before he was born, and would have still lived, changed the past by deploying his army and twisting space around, but his present form did not suffer any change), Abstract Existence (Type 1, possesses no physical self and is the universal embodiment made of pure evil), Eldritch Physiology (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence and Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Transformed into an Abstract mass of energy that can affect time in its entirety), Passive Void Manipulation (In the future, he turned everything into eternal darkness, is capable of absorbing and erasing Paula's call for help, would have fully erased the kids if not stopped), Non-Corporeal (Completely destroyed his physical body to become evil energy), Omnipresence, Time Manipulation (Can attack through time, is able to destroy both Time and Space), Space Manipulation (Can create a dimension of darkness were he fought the kids), Re-Animation (Can reanimate Zombies and Ghost), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause Paralysis, Uncontrollable crying, and Confusion), Ice Manipulation (Can completely freeze an enemy), Electricity Manipulation (Can use lighting capable of breaking both physical and psychic shields) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Durability Negation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Shield Negation, Electricity Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement (Sleep, Paralysis, Confusion, Blindness, and Uncontrollable crying), Statistics Reduction, Power Nullification, and Power Absorption (Unaffected by everything that is thrown at him by both the main cast from both Mother 1 and 2) and Possibly Resistance to Fate Manipulation (Was able to successfully destroy the universe in the future despite the Apple of enlightenment predicting the outcome that he would be defeated by the likes of the chosen four with Truth of the Universe being unable to stop him. Additionally, Giygas was overcoming Truth's Fate Manipulation by being able to absorb Paula's call for help. Only The Player was capable of saving them) Standard Equipment: The Mani Mani Statue, His Mothership, The Apple of Enlightenment, The Devil's Machine Intelligence: Supergenius (Highly proficient and holds deep knowledgeable in the use of PSI. Has possesion of vast arrays of advance alien technology that he uses to his advantage. Commands an army of Starmen, Octobots, and other deadly war machines that far surpasses modern weaponry. Planned an entire alien invasion against Earth, and was nearly successful with it until Ninten and his friends ultimately defeated him with Maria's lullaby. Likely created the Starmens and other advanced technologies) | Likely Supergenius (Despite being described as "barely intact", he is still more than capable of operating and commanding armies for his alien invasion. Was capable of controlling Pokey Minch into concocting a decently elaborate plan in the future) | Almost completely mindless. Weaknesses: Maria's Lullaby | Will remain in the Devils Machine unless someone shuts it off. Vulnerable to Brainshock (Confusion status effect) | Positive Energy and Prayers are able to make his defenses unstable and it can potentially kill him if the prayers are strong enough (such as when the chosen four reached out to The Player) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Inexplicable Attack:' Giygas strikes with a psychic energy that cannot be comprehended. Deals neutral damage in Mother 1, and has the properties of Flash omega, Thunder Omega, and Freeze Beta (which targets the entire party) in Mother 2 *'PSI Rockin:' A strong psychic attack that hits all current enemies at once, and has a chance of weakening a target's psychic shields. *'PSI Fire:' An array of fire that burns a row of enemies. Is able to harm psychic barriers. *'PSI Freeze:' Giygas strikes with a blast of ice. Has a chance of freezing the target, and may weaken an enemy psychic shield. *'PSI Thunder β:' Giygas attacks with two bolts of thunder. Destroys the target's psychic shield. *'PSI Flash Ω:' A psychic attack that deals a random effect to the target, varying from inducing paralysis, crying (decreases accuracy of their physical attacks), strangeness (confuses them into attacking themselves or allies), or instantly defeating them. *'Teleport:' Allows immediate teleportation to anywhere he has previously been. *'Paralysis:' Freezes opponents by making them too numb to move. *'Shield:' A barrier that protects and reflects attacks. Can be layered for better protection. *'Lifeup:' Heals himself and his allies. *'Hypnosis:' Victim falls asleep. *'Healing:' Removes status alignments. Can revive allies after they've fallen. *'Super Healing:' Completely restores health to one ally. *'PSI Magnet:' Absorbs the enemies psychic energy. *'PK Starstorm:' A barrage of falling stars rains down on the enemy for great damage *'Brainshock:' Causes the enemy to become disoriented. *'PSI Shield:' Protects or reflects psychic attacks. Lasts for a few hits but can be layered *'Refresh:' Restores some HP after each turn (10%) *'Offense Up:' Boosts his strength and destructive capacity *'Defense Up:' Boosts his durability *'Offense Down:' Lowers the attack of enemies. Can be layered by casting multiple times. *'Defense Down:' Lowers defense of enemies. Can be layered by being cast multiple times. *'Quick Up:' Increases an allies speed. *'Defense Up:' Increases allies defense. *'4th-D Slip:' Grants an almost guaranteed escape from battle. *'PK Beam:' In its weaker forms it damages an enemy, in it's second strongest form it instantly kills a foe and its strongest form deals ridiculous damage to all enemies. *'Brain Cyclone:' Makes all foes feel strange. *'Darkness:' Blinds an enemy. *'Shield Off:' Dissipates enemies shield. *'PSI Block:' Stops PK from being used. *'Telepathy:' Communicates with someone's mind. *'PK Ground:' Causes an earthquake that assaults all enemies. Can make enemies trip over and can't be blocked reflected by any kind of PSI. Key: Giegue | Sealed within the Devils Machine | Unsealed Others Notable Victories: Moon Lord (Terraria) - Moon Lord's profile (Unsealed Giygas and Pre-Great War Moon Lord were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Empathic Users Category:Madness Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Heat Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Fire Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healing Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Light Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Portal Creation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Void Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Omnipresent Characters Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Ice Users Category:Nintendo Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 7 Category:Geniuses Category:Morality Users Category:Superhumans Category:Eldritch Horrors